


Live in Decadence With Me

by Googly_Peepers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 20s au, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky just wants to please Steve, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Gatsby with a happy ending, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Great Gatsby AU, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googly_Peepers/pseuds/Googly_Peepers
Summary: Great Gatsby inspired AUSteve Rogers is struck with a spark of spontaneity and decides to accompany Sam Wilson, his boyfriend, to one of the many huge and rowdy parties thrown by James Barnes. No one has ever seen James and Steve wonders what all the fuss is about. After Steve's first Barnes Party he cannot get enough and finds himself returning each Saturday and then some to discover more about the mysterious James Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so let me know what you guys think! This work will be explicit later on but for a while it will be pretty PG. Sorry for any grammatical errors, unbeta'd.

James Buchanan Barnes lives an ostentatiously decadent life. His elegant and neatly kept colonial style mansion overlooking the bay forces guests’ jaws to drop at the mere sight of it. The bay stretches on for miles with a far off glimpse of the city in the distance which at night twinkles like the eyes of one’s beloved. At one end of the property lies a dark wooden dock that juts out on the water with a small sloop sail boat tied to a horn cleat. The large pool sits surrounded by marble tiling, immaculately kept by staff, near the back balcony of the mansion. The inside of the Barnes Estate is peppered with fine paintings and ivory statues from the world over and hand carved wood trimming painted a glittering gold adorns the walls. Large open windows let sunshine in during the day and warm the intricate carpeting that covers the mahogany floors. It is undeniably a spectacular place to live and James, albeit a humble man, likes to share his tidings with all who take up his invite.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to go Steve? I know you aren’t a huge fan of crowds and I invited you to the parties at this dudes house a bunch of times and you always say no.” Steve chuckles and Sam straightens the black tie around his neck, the final touch to his neatly pressed black tuxedo.

Steve shrugs. “Yeah, why not? Everyone always talks about the parties at this place so I figured for once I’d check it out. I’m feeling spontaneous. Plus, I feel bad you never go ‘cause you don’t wanna go without me.”

“Everyone look out! Steve Rogers is goin’ out for a night on the town! I just hope no one tries to take you from me.” Sam purrs, he waggles his eyebrows and kisses a blushing Steve on the lips.

Steve Rogers is the picture perfect embodiment of a Greek god, his muscles bulge through his suit and generally stands a full head above other men, but despite his obvious good looks he is a shy and modest man. He still thinks of himself as the sickly, thin young man he once was and tends to avoid large social gatherings. Tonight, though, Sam is ecstatic to leave the comfort of their home for a night of carefree mooching and fun at the Barnes mansion.

Barnes has extravagant parties with huge booming crowds every other Saturday with no particular guest list. Anyone who hears about it is invited which has amassed rowdy groups who regularly visit and yet no one has ever actually seen James Barnes. That peaks Steve Rogers’s curiosity. Steve wants to know who the billionaire with cash burning gaping holes in his pocket is. Why does he throw parties all the time and how has no one seen him?

* * *

 Steve and Sam roll along the expansive driveway in their new 1927 Ford Model A and carefully pulled in the crowded lot. The loud, the drunk, the rich, the beautiful, all mingle together pouring out every door of the mansion and spill down the steps dancing, singing, and shouting. Steve glances at Sam with raised brows who just smiles and shrugs. They exchange a kiss before leaving the car and stroll up the stairs and into the house to find booze to mooch off of. Once inside Steve glances around in absolute unadulterated awe. The artwork is all his favorite classical Renaissance style pieces and the décor itself is all what Steve wishes he could have. He understands why people talk endlessly about this estate, it is simply gorgeous and Steve envies the man who owns it.

They wander around for what must be twenty minutes before they even find the bar and both request a gin and tonic to settle their buzzing energy. Over time, Sam and Steve have a few more drinks and start to feel giggly until Steve finds he needs to use the restroom.

“Where even is the bathroom? I feel like I’m going to get lost.” Sam wobbles, glancing around and tells Steve, “With a house this damn big there’s gotta be one around he somewhere.” Right as Sam and Steve go to walk around in search of one a beautiful red headed woman in a short black sequin slip dress approaches them.

“Hello fellas, you look a little lost.” Her plump, shiny red lips are entrancing and her aura is dangerous but sexy.

“Yeah, my man can’t find a bathroom.” Sam says and smiles at her as he holds Steve around the waist. The woman glances down at where they stand connected and looks back up at them and smiles wider.

“Lucky for you boys I happen to be a regular around here and know where everything is. My name is Natasha Romanov by the way.” She juts out her hip while leaning against the bar and extends a porcelain hand with bright red, sharp manicured nails. They each shake her hand with a smile and introduce themselves. Natasha flips her pin straight her behind her shoulders and nods her chin in the direction of the hallway up the grand staircase.

With arms folded she explains, “the bathroom closest to us is up there if you walk down the hall it’s either the last or second to last door.” Steve thanks her and turns to walk up the stairs. As he does he still can’t help but marvel at the wonder of this estate, it’s so beautiful and everything he would have if he could buy a house like this himself. He bobs and sways down the hall as he listens to the big band playing outside by the pool and the loud jumbling of voices from downstairs. He comes across the last two doors and figures to try second to last door first. He cracks the door open and is about to shut it when he sees it isn’t the bathroom but stops. He didn’t think this place could possibly get any more amazing. Inside this room is the biggest art studio he has ever seen. Shelves of every kind of paint and every iteration of color span each inch of one wall and brushes on brushes of every sort are kept in open jars on another grand shelf. Canvases of every size are stacked high in each corner of the room. And in the center of the room is a standing easel with a medium sized canvas resting on its horizontal bar. He takes in a short breath and can’t help but venture into the room. He glances around with a child like sense of wonder and misses an elderly man sitting, arms folded, in the corner of the room.

The man has an older almost crazy appearance. His graying hair is fluffed and astray and he looks as though he has been thinking hard. The man looks up and sniffs and clears his throat at the sound of Steve’s foot steps.

“Not a brush or canvas or tube of paint in this room has been touched,” the man murmurs gruffly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Not a damn one! I mean why the hell would he have this room if he ain’t even an artist!” He exclaims and throws his arms up in the air.

“Sorry but I’m not exactly sure what you’re talking about,” Steve says, looking around nervously.

“Why would James Barnes have all these art supplies if he ain’t gonna even use ‘em is all I’m sayin’! I know he likes art cause he’s got it all over the house but he doesn’t use a thing of this stuff in here.”

“Yeah… That’s weird I guess.”

“I don’t personally know the guy, d’you?” He asks looking up at Steve with a glazed look.

“Ah, no I don’t,” Steve replies rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I know he don’t have a significant other and I thought maybe it was for them but ya see, I’ve been comin’ over to these parties ever since Barnes has been throwin’ em but every time I come, nothin’ in here changes! Why waste all the money?”

“Maybe to impress people or fill a room? But I’m sorry to run out but I was just looking for the bathroom so I’ll be going now.” Steve bows his head and quickly exits the room. That was definitely odd but he shakes it off and makes his way over to the last door in the hall and is relieved to find himself an actual bathroom. As Steve enters he doesn’t notice the beautiful strapping gentleman that watches him from farther down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Sorry for any grammatical errors, still unbeta'd.

Steve makes his way back down the ornate grand staircase and quickly becomes engulfed by the enormous crowd below. He tries to look for Sam in the sea of bodies but soon sighs when he knows it is a fruitless endeavor. Steve, for all his weight, is tossed around by the crowd and becomes overwhelmed and craving fresh air. He makes his way to the colossal open doors leading outside and breathes a sigh of relief as he rests his body against the marble balcony overlooking the pool. He worries about Sam and how he’ll find him later and Steve rests his head in his palms.

“Perk up sunshine, this is a party, you know.” Steve whirls around to tiredly glare at the sarcastic commenter but stops dead in his tracks and sucks in a fresh breath. In front of him is the most stunningly beautiful man he has ever seen is his whole damn life. The man stands tall in a pair of perfectly polished black cap toe shoes and a finely pressed, high thread all black suit and tie. His long hair is neatly pulled back into a bun and his bright bluish gray eyes are captivating to say the least. He has the fine workings of stubble on his strong jaw and his white, slightly crooked teeth sit between delicious red lips. His smile is nothing short of charming and his voice is melted chocolate that Steve wants to hear on an endless loop. He struggles to speak and short wires when he realizes he has just been ogling the man in front of him without uttering a word but the man has not lost his warm smile and soft eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I know, but I’m kinda lost and a little tired,” Steve says looking downcast.

“Lost? Well that is an unfortunate circumstance in a house such as this,” he chuckles, “did you come here with anyone?” Steve nods and finds it difficult to articulate past that.

 “My boyfriend and I came together,” he explains and for a moment Steve swears the man’s smile falters if only briefly.  “We got separated though and I’m not exactly sure where he went.”

“Well in the mean time would you like a tour?” Steve briefly wondered if this was _the_ James and owner of the house but figured it best to wait should he not want to be found out and would wait for him to say his name on his own volition. It’s also possible he’s just a regular like Natasha.

“Oh wow, that’s kind of you, thank you. My name is Steve Rogers by the way.” Steve watches the way the man’s eyebrows raise up and he smiles a wide, gorgeous smile. He bows low and delicately takes Steve’s hand in his and places a slow kiss on the back all while maintaining heated eye contact. It’s so sensual that Steve gulps deeply and his adam’s apple visibly bobs in his throat. After readjusting his posture, the stranger holds out an arm for Steve to link his into, so he does.

They stop off at the bar to get another drink or two on their way around and with every stop they make Steve finds himself falling further and deeper in love with the architecture and art in the house. And Steve finds himself not just enjoying the house and the way his new escort looks but the man’s charming and easy demeanor. He seems so familiar to Steve but he can’t place it for the life of him. Regardless, he wants to get to know the man more as they continue to laugh and converse around each room of the house. They hang around one another for what seems like hours and the whole time is without a moments awkwardness. Steve finds the man to be a very flirtatious spirit but he quite likes it and finds it fitting on this handsome gentleman.

Later on in the tour they pass by the big art studio Steve had stumbled onto earlier in the evening.

“Oh I saw this room earlier it’s amazing how much supplies are in here. Most of all it’s weird though, none of it is even touched,” Steve says craning his neck to scour each inch of the room.

“Mm, yes I noticed that as well, quite a curious thing indeed.”

“I wonder why this James Barnes guy just needlessly burns money like this. I was so poor growing up in the city I can’t even imagine throwing so much money around. It was just me and my ma.” Steve turns to look at the man beside him who is already staring at him with an unmatchable intensity. Steve shuffles awkwardly under his scrutiny and clears his throat.

“What about you then? You’re not curious?” The stranger cracks his neck and shrugs.

“Would you want to have a room like this? And to never work a day in your life? To have all the art supplies you could ever dream of?” He takes Steve’s hands in his and suddenly gathers him up to dance a waltz despite the jazzy swing of the band leeching through the windows.

“Well, sure I guess, I already have a hard time buying them for myse- Wait, how did you know I was an artist?” The man continues on his irritating binge of ignoring Steve’s questions and twirls him faster to shut him up and all with a huge grin on his incredibly gorgeous face.

After a few more dances and tipsy giggling Steve is struck with the realization that he hasn’t seen Sam since the beginning of the party and began to feel incredibly guilty. Steve broke away from his dance partner and straightened his suit with a shy smile.

 “Thank you for showing me the house, it was really lovely. I really should try and find my boyfriend though. But before I go what is the name of my charming escort?” Steve said losing himself in the crystalline eyes of the man before him. The man chuckled and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up and saying, “James Barnes.”

* * *

After James’s personal tour of his mansion Steve was pretty confident in stumble walking back to his and Sam’s parking spot and decided that was the best place to wait for him. He didn’t have to wait for long before Sam arrived back at the car.

“Hey babe,” they exchanged a quick kiss, “where did you disappear off to? I thought you had to use the bathroom not save the world!” They laughed together and Steve held onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. Sam was an endearing man with a wicked sense of humor and Steve immediately felt horrible for comparing him to James but he couldn’t get the other man out his head. James was everything Steve would have wanted in a man if he was single: charming, sexy, intelligent, funny. It wasn’t that Sam wasn’t those things but Steve just couldn’t shake James for some reason, he seemed so familiar and was so intriguing. He knew he would be returning to the Barnes Estate, he did promise after all…

_“You will come back won’t you?” And all Steve could do was nod fiercely. “Good, I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait very long, will you come see me tomorrow afternoon? We can take my sailboat out I hear it’s going to be a lovely day.” James held Steve’s hands in his and eagerly awaited his response with shining eyes._

_“Uhm, okay.” And Steve could swear he’s never seen a brighter smile._

_“One o’clock tomorrow, it’s set, sunshine.”_

On their ride back Steve asked what Sam had done the whole time without him.

You remember Natasha, right? She gave me a tour of the house, it was pretty amazing actually, she’s kinda intimidating but nice, I like her.” Steve laughs and they chat idly before returning home.  As Steve crawls into bed beside Sam he still finds himself buzzing with excitement at the prospect of sharing a day with James. 

* * *

 

“Natasha I don’t know if I can do this,” James whines, hurriedly pacing back forth. Natasha sits on an ornate sofa amidst the huge open floor room sunlight beaming in through each of the windows. The large glass door reaching from floor to ceiling is wide open letting in the gentle breeze from outside on this heated day in attempt to help settle James’s nerves. He begins to nervously bite at his lip and puts his hands on his hips as he continues to pace.

“Stop acting a fool James, it’ll be fine. And you’re going to bite a hole in your lip and burn a hole in those expensive new shoes if you don’t relax,” she chides with a small smirk.

“You know I don’t care much for possessions Nat.” He starts to over exaggeratedly fan himself with his hand and fall on the sofa before her. He huffs and leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. A large crystal chandelier hangs from the hand painted classical ceiling and he marvels at the way the light catches the crystals. For a moment he is lost in thought then dramatically shoots back up to his feet.

“Natasha I don’t know if I can do this.” Natasha face palms and sighs.

“Why do you care so much James?” James gives her the flattest look he can muster whilst being in such inner turmoil and then glares.

“First off, stop with the James nonsense. You know people really close to me call me Bucky. Second, Steven Grant Rogers has been the love of my life since we were younger and you know this! If I can’t impress him everything I’ve gone through _for him_ will all mean absolutely nothing! I can’t have that!” She puts her head down with a fond look and brings her legs up on the sofa and tucks them beside her. When she looks back up she can see Bucky fix himself a drink and gulp it straight down then wipe the sweat off his brow.

“Slow down James, it’s almost one o’clock, don’t drink yourself stupid before then and you’ll sweat through your shirt if you don’t relax and then what will Steven think of you?”

“It’s almost one? It’s almost one! He’s not going to show up!” He runs out of the room and makes a bee line for the entrance of the estate to watch for Steve’s appearance. Natasha leisurely follows suit and shakes her head. He’s not going to relax until Steve shows and she knows it. When she sees Bucky his face is pressed against the window overseeing the driveway and he pulls the biggest lung full of air as a polished Model A makes its way down the stone path.

“Nat get lost for the day,” he says perfectly even and straight faced. She throws up her eyebrows but makes herself scarce. Bucky adjusts the collar of his shirt and allows himself a child like moment of glee by twirling and giggling to himself. He watched Steve make his way up the steps in a light blue collared shirt, that brought out his sapphire eyes, and a pair of khaki pants with boating shoes. He looked as gorgeous as ever and Bucky swooned. When Steve reached the top of the white marble steps Bucky opened the door with a charming smile, bowed, and extended his arm in a ‘come in’ gesture.

“Steve, I’m so glad you’re here. You look as amazing as I remember you to be. Come in!” Steve blushed and stepped inside and Bucky closed the door then pulled Steve in to kiss both his cheeks.

“Thank you for having me James,” Steve said peering into James’s dancing smiling eyes.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions, etc. are always greatly appreciated. Feel free to correct any errors you guys see, and sorry it's another short chapter, I swear I'll get the hang of this some day. And as always, thanks for the read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This chapter contains smut, if you don't like it don't read! 
> 
> And why is it that smut is the thing I found easiest to write? xD Someone help. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! This one might sound really redundant and cluttered because it's 2:30 a.m. for me and I'm tired af but wanted to get this chapter posted. As always, feel free to drop a comment to help me fix my horrendous grammar and run-ons :)

James unties the sail boat from the horn cleat and calls over a member of his staff to sail whilst him and Steve partake in a fine lunch by the bow. The sun gleams down warmly from the heavens and the wind gently kisses their faces. The loose strands of hair from James’s bun cascade down his face and get tussled by the wind and Steve thinks he looks so handsome this way. And James can’t look away from Steve either, he’s so beautiful in the natural sunlight and James finds himself wanting to kiss Steve right then and there. They talk idly for some time and James scooches closer to Steve’s side with a mischievous smile. Suddenly, he reaches down the side of the sail boat and splashes water up at Steve’s face.

“Ah! You jerk what was that for?” He laughed and wiped the water off his face moving away from the side of the boat

“You aren’t allowed to look this handsome, punk,” James said softly while smiling at Steve brightly. All Steve could do was blush at him and murmur ‘jerk’ again under his breath. They shared a peaceful moment of silence before James spoke up again.

“Quite hot outside isn’t it? Even the wind isn’t cutting this heat like I’d figured,” Steve looked at James curiously and nodded. “Come for a swim with me sunshine?”

“But I didn’t bring a swim suit.” James just waves a hand dismissively at him and chuckles.

“Oh please, I’ll lend you one, I have plenty.” And Steve can’t really think of a reason to turn him down. It’s a stunning day and he could really go for a swim, what other day would he have this opportunity? And he finds he doesn’t really want to leave anyway. He knows it’s wrong but he often thinks about James sexually and could see the two of them together so the aspect of seeing him half naked is appealing. And James is obviously interested but Steve knows he’s too shy to do anything about it. It’s not like a guy like James would have been interested in Steve when he was 90 pounds soaking wet and riddled with illness and medical conditions. Steve decides to staythough and on their way back to the house neither of the men can tear off the insistent smile on their lips. They sit back with their legs in front of them and hands back propping them up and Steve is surprised when James puts his hand on his. It’s not in a sexual, flirtatious way but a strangely loving way and when Steve looks over he finds James looking at him with unbridled joy. He doesn’t shake the hand off.

* * *

When they arrive back at the dock James reties the sail boat to the cleat and holds his hand out for Steve to take to ease him off the boat. Steve smiles gratefully and carefully makes his way onto the dock with the help of James. They walk side by side up to James’s room occasionally brushing shoulders and hands.

James’s room, like the rest of the mansion is nothing short of breath taking. A beautiful canopied bed with silk, pristine white sheets and more throw pillows than obviously necessary rests in the center of the room. The floors are a polished black and white marble contrasting the rest of the mansions wooded floor. In the corner of the room was a small spiral staircase leading to an indoor balcony with two rooms, presumably the bathroom and closet. The ceiling was all glass and brightly lit the whole room. James grabbed Steve’s hand and led him up the small wrought iron staircase. He entered the second door and inside was an enormous walk in closet. Steve gaped as James opened up a drawer on the side of the room and tossed a pair of swim trunks to him.

“You can change in the bathroom, it’s just the next door over, I’ll change here,” he said and winked. Steve left to do as he was told and closed to door behind him to walk over to the bathroom. He padded inside and was yet again amazed at James’s style of living, he had such an eye for the beautiful and luxurious and that was something he found revitalizing in the other man. He found himself wandering the bathroom itself, appreciating the large classic tub, the small art pieces that were even in his washroom, everything about it was captivating and it all said so much about James himself. After appreciating where he was for the nth time and a few moments later he finally began to undress. He was stark naked and just pulling on the swim suit when he heard the door open and he froze. James stared at him with wide eyes and seemed cemented to the ground as well. Steve must have forgotten to lock the door and by the way James’s eyes were raking up and down his body he couldn’t find himself regretting it and his cock twitched simply by the other man’s heated stares. James cleared his throat as Steve straightened himself and stared back at him. James himself was mostly naked save for the swim trunks and Steve gave him the same appreciative looks and could see it stirred James’s prick to life as well. Steve thought James was already an incredibly handsome man but appreciated his naked form even more, he was all hard lines and soft skin save for his left shoulder that was covered in marred tissue. Steve thought it made him all the more unique and beautiful though, and Steve was jarred from his thoughts when James began to walk forward and without opening his mouth asked Steve if it was okay.

“Wow.” Was all either man could say as they continued to shamelessly ogle each other and make their way towards one another. When they finally came together James pressed his heated body against Steve’s and looked up to Steve’s slightly ajar mouth. Steve seemed to understand perfectly as he softly placed one arm on his shoulder and brought his lips to James’s. At first they exchange chaste little kisses as Steve’s arms slides down James’s side but each kiss becomes more urgent as time passes. James’s hands are rough as stone but Steve likes the way they feel raking over his equally hard, muscled body. They press together like they’re attempting to crawl into each others skin and Steve can feel James’s rock hard dick pressed against his own in an attempt to create that sultry friction. In another moment of boldness Steve reaches down to palm at James’s cock through his swim shorts and his own cock gives a furious pulse when he hears James give a deep moan. James moves to pull his shorts down and moves Steve so his arms rest on the counter top. He opens a cabinet to pull out a small bottle of lubricant and Steve can hear James fall roughly to his knees like a tired man. He pulls Steve’s ass cheeks apart to reveal the small dark hole and begins licking furiously at Steve’s asshole. He plunges his tongue inside and moans again loudly at the taste of his love’s body. He peppers kisses along Steve’s thighs and ass cheeks and before going back to licking long stripes over his hole he bites hard onto the flesh of his ass. Steve howls loudly and pushes his ass against James’s face.

Steve hears the cap of the lube bottle snap open and groans at the prospect of the other man’s fingers deep in his entrance. To his bliss he doesn’t have to wait long before James’s is slowly plunging his index finger into him and he hisses at the coolness of the lube. James chuckles and bites his lip in excitement to get his mouth back on Steve. He slowly works Steve open with one finger, then two, then three, and he as he picks up the pace he crooks his fingers in hopes of finding Steve’s prostate. Steve is groaning loudly and consistently at the mere prospect of being filled with James’s rough fingers that add pressure in all the right places. He rests his head in his arms on the counter which makes him stick his butt closer to James’s face to which James takes as an opportunity to lick at his ball sack and suck on a testicle. James moans and it makes Steve shout aloud as the sound reverberates over his sensitive balls and he grips hard onto the counter. James continues to work on Steve’s ass and testis until Steve all but begs, “fuck me James, please.”

            He gets off his knees and leans his body heavily over Steve’s to whisper, “come to bed with me sunshine.” They quickly scurry down to bed and Steve is already laying on his back legs spread before James is even all the way down the steps.

“Mm, look at you, sunshine, fuck I can’t wait to put this dick in you,” James croons.

“Then do it, I want you to fuck me good and hard so I won’t be able to forget the feeling of your cock buried deep in my asshole.”

“Oh? Quite the mouth on this one, hm? Naughty, naughty, but your wish is my command sweetheart.” James nestles himself between Steve’s thighs, and after lubing up, brings the hot slick head of his prick to his prepared entrance. Steve reaches for James’s thighs and places his hands on them to stop him from moving any farther. Steve tries to get used to James’s large girth and length as he thrusts shallowly back and forth. Soon, instead of pushing James’s hips back, he’s gripping his ass and pulling his hips towards himself to get James to thrust deeper and harder.

“Oh, yeah, you fuck me so good James, just like that,” Steve shouts and throws his head back against the pillows.

“Yeah baby? You like my dick in your tight little hole?” Steve let out a slew of ‘yesses’ as James pounded harder and faster and held his body above Steve’s. He lowered his head to begin to suck a hickey on Steve’s neck before Steve moaned and pushed his face away. _Right. Boyfriend._ The ache in James’s heart wasn’t enough to get him to stop though and he pulled out momentarily so he could manhandle Steve onto his stomach before thrusting back in without stopping. As James thrust in and out he could feel his balls slapping against Steve’s and his ass jiggle slightly against his pelvis and he almost came before Steve.

“J-James, I’m gonna cum,” Steve exclaimed and began to jerk himself to a finish before James reached down and did it for him. Steve came in ribbons of white over James’s expensive looking sheets and struggled to hold himself up.

“Fuck, me too,” and right as James said it he pulled out of Steve and painted Steve’s ass cheeks and back with hot loads of cum.

“Geez,” they both exhaled and James used the already dirtied sheet to clean Steve’s muscled back and firm buttocks. They plopped down next to one another in fucked out euphoria and smiled to themselves, thoroughly pleased. James wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer, he continued to peck small kisses to Steve’s neck when he realized the other’s eyes were drifting closed.

“Hey sunshine, I’ll let you rest for a little, would you like some tea?” Steve nodded and James kissed the side of his face and threw on a robe to go prepare some. There was no way he would be able to sleep after having the best sex of his life with the man he’s been smitten for since he was young. After finishing in the kitchen he walked back to find Steve still asleep in his bed, how he got so lucky he will never know. He decided to take a moment to appreciate and study Steve’s sleeping face. His lashes long as sin, his strong jaw, flushed cheeks, and full red lips, it drove James insane he was awe-inspiring. Had James been an artist he would want to capture every line that made up the breathtaking Steven Grant Rogers.

James shook Steve’s shoulder lightly, “wake up gorgeous. Tea.” Steve’s eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings and James’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Thank you,” he said while offering his biggest smile.

“So tell me Steve, what is your favorite thing to do?” James queried as he sat down on the edge of the bed nestled into Steve’s shoulder.

“Well, you know I’m an artist so probably that. I love getting commissions from people and seeing their expressions when it’s done,” he explains fondly.

“Oh? Do you remember that studio room I showed you yesterday?”

“Of course, it was incredible,” Steve said, eyes glinting.

“Next time you should come over and use anything you like in there. I could be your live model,” he suggested with a wink and a nudge.

“You mean that?”

“of course I do, it’ll be hard to keep away from you but I’m busy until Friday, so how about then?”

“Sounds good to me, around the same time? Say, noon?” James nodded with a grin and curled up to Steve’s side as they drank their tea in companionable silence. After they finished with tea and chat Steve knew he’d have to leave and got dressed. James walked Steve back to the front door and gave him one last kiss and pat on the butt before watching him leave. He wanted to tell Natasha about this but when he looked around his estate she wasn’t anywhere. It would have to wait then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and all that jazz is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long, I promise I will try to be better :0  
> Not a whoolllleee lot happens in this chapter BUT next one should be where the excitement starts to really happen :)

Painting is a zone and one Steve Rogers frequently visits. It requires a good eye, good focus, and a great subject. One of which comes easy, one is becoming increasingly difficult, and another is undeniably right in front of Steve’s eyes.

James lays naked on his side on a red, velvet fainting couch. His scarred left arm rests on his structured side and his hand stays atop his perfectly round buttocks. His right arm comes over his head, silken white scarves strewn through his grip contrasting his faintly tanned skin. His beautiful flaccid cock rests limply between his powerful legs as he lays almost seemingly perfectly still for Steve’s eyes. Steve often has perfect focus while painting, he does it for a living after all, but feels foolish for thinking he would be able to maintain a semblance of that focus with James as his muse. Occasionally he gets caught up watching the slow rise and fall of James’s lungs behind those toned abs and the way his pectorals are mountainous swells atop his chest. He truly is a flawless specimen and Steve wonders why a man like him would be interested and so taken so quickly with a man such as himself.

Steve’s eyes stop at James’s closed eyes and long eyelashes that could undoubtedly be used as perfect fan brushes to paint a beautiful seascape. Steve tries to stop staring and keep painting before his cock stirs to life but knows he fails miserably and is surely tenting by now. He opts for sitting on the stool James offered behind the easel and as he drags it forward James’s eyes pop open at the screeching sound it emits against the floor. Steve tries to sit and and cover his erection before James notices but based on the smile that erupts over the other’s face he did not do a good job in doing so.  

“You must really love painting, sunshine,” he chuckles wickedly. Steve blushes brightly on his ears and cheeks.

“What?” Steve peeps indignantly and attempts to readjust himself clumsily on the stool. James stands up and drapes the silk scarf loosely over his ass and holds the ends in his strong hands. It is a beautiful juxtaposition of strong and delicate, tanned and porcelain, right in front of Steve’s eyes and he can’t breathe in enough.

“J-James you’re not supposed to move I’m not done yet!” But James just strides forward ever beautiful and graceful despite his muscular form. He finally stops in front of Steve’s legs and puts a hand on each knee. He gently nudges them apart and goes to stand between them a gorgeously dangerous smile on his lips all the while. He draws the scarf over his head and brings it around Steve’s neck and bring his mouth to Steve’s ear. He plants a gentle kiss on the shell of it and Steve audibly gulps like he’s thirsty for air. James rests his thick arms over Steve’s broad shoulders and begins kissing a line down his neck which makes the air in Steve’s lungs hitch. Steve plants his hand on James’s shoulder and gently pushes him away to look into his eyes.

“Seriously, you’re such a trouble maker you know that? I’m trying to paint here.” Steve admonishes. James quirks his eyebrow and gives a short breathy laugh.

“Yeah? You tryna work punk? That all? Cause your lil Stevie has other plans I think,” he comments and brings his hand down to rub at Steve’s erection. Steve gives another undignified squeal but looks down to see James’s cock standing firmly at attention and flushed at the tip. He hears a button pop and a fly unzipping and sees James undoing the button on his shorts only to be caught in a scorching kiss seconds later. He feels James tug him so he stands up and helps to pull off the rest of his clothes and when he’s fully naked they go back to fiercely making out like they’ve been starved of it for a decade, and to James he more or less has been. They begin groping each other at every available bit of skin and panting hotly into one another’s mouths. Their pupils are both blown wide swallowing their blue hued irises.

“I’m not finish the painting at this rate,” Steve remarks with a frown after pulling apart.

“Baby you can always come back, if anything, I need you to. We have all the time in the world for you to finish, I really need to touch you right now and know you’re in my arms,” James states matter-of-factly and entirely genuine. Steve gives him a strange look but it doesn’t last as James’s lips are immediately back on his. James grabs Steve’s hips to bring him close then grabs harshly at his ass pulling a slight moan from Steve’s and James grins against his mouth. They make out slowly and languidly for what seems like hours until James pushes him towards the velvet fainting couch and he falls ungracefully onto his back. James puts his arms over Steve’s head and grabs onto the headboard. He slowly puts a knee next to Steve’s and shifts his hips up so his cock is pushing against Steve’s plump lips.

“Suck it, baby” James huffs with a smirk. He grabs his cock at the base and slides it into Steve’s waiting, gaping mouth. He moans a series of _fuck yeah_ s and _oh fuck baby_ s as he grapples and pulls at Steve’s hair. Steve sucks wantonly and looks up at James from under his lashes which forces a growl and huff from James. Steve pulls his mouth off and drags his tongue over the other man’s spit slicked cock several times before pulling off completely but still jerking James at a steady pace. Steve ducks his head and sucks at James’s ball sack and James gives a howl of approval. Steve goes back to sucking James’s dick until James feels Steve’s throat relax and begins roughly fucking into the back of his mouth. He grabs at Steve’s hair and pulls it as he thrusts quickly in and out. He can’t take it anymore and is overwhelmed with the desire to fuck Steve’s pretty waiting hole after listening to the sloppy gagging noises coming from Steve and watching the tears streak his cheeks. He pushes Steve by the forehead and moves Steve’s expert mouth off himself and Steve seemingly _whines._

“Mm, don’t worry baby, you’ll have my cock again in a second,” James consoles. He licks his palm and continues stroking himself as he lifts Steve up and turns him around. He teases his manhood against Steve’s tight asshole and lays his weight against Steve’s back. He kisses and bites at Steve’s back before pulling off and quickly grabbing a bottle of lube from under his clothes, discarded hours ago, and returns to his position. After preparing Steve with one, two, three, four fingers, James teases his hole a bit more then slowly thrusts in and shallowly fucks him, teasing more. Steve cries out and tries to reach behind himself to pull James’s hips and bring him further into his hole.

“Just fuck me hard ‘n rough, James, c’mon,” Steve starts begging.

“Okay, okay, sunshine, anything you want.” And James does give it to him harder, faster, deeper, and rougher than last time. Steve starts gripping hard at James’s hips when he is able to reach and leaves angry red scratch marks all over. Steve’s moans grow louder and louder and James wishes he could plant hickies all over Steve’s beautiful waiting canvas of skin. He growls through his frustration and brutally pounds into Steve faster.

James suddenly pulls out all the way and tries to flip Steve over again when Steve whines out, “James I swear to God if you’re not back in me in the next --- _Ah!”_ James mercilessly slams back in and continues fucking him good and hard.

“I’m gonna come, oh fuck, I’m gonna come, mm you’re gonna make me come holy shit!” Steve exclaims loudly.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, lil dirty slut? You gonna come for me?” James brings his palm down firmly over Steve’s ass cheek and leaves a bright red mark in his wake.

“Oh yeah, fuck yeah—,“ Steve comes hard and paints James’s and his stomach in thick white stripes. James pulls out of Steve before he comes and moves Steve closer so he can come over his face. Steve opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out just before James spurts hot jizz all over Steve’s face and hair. And boy is that a sight to see, James marked a thoroughly fucked out Steve because he likes marking him with his come best. Steve looks so damn beautiful this way but James doesn’t want it drying in his hair so he grabs a painter’s cloth from a shelf and wipes him down with all the gentleness and love one can be capable of. They lay squished on the couch together and the room smells of sweat and pure sex but they just stay there feeling one another’s breathing. They stay like that for hours until Steve has to return home before Sam gets home from work.

“Goodbye sunshine, until tomorrow,” James says after a small peck on the lips and then allows Steve to go on his way. He closes the door still naked as the day he was born and goes to the kitchen to fix himself something all the while with the dorkiest grin upon his handsome features.

                                  

* * *

 

Steve begins to pull into his and Sam’s driveway when he sees Sam’s car parked out front and a piece of him dies a little inside. He never enjoys lying to Sam and even he always criticized cheaters and their moral compass. He couldn’t tell Sam the truth but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to, him and Sam told each other everything. What was strange, though, is Sam is never home this early and Steve has a momentary panic that maybe he already knows and is waiting or Steve to come home to confront him about it.  He parks the car and wipes a hand over his face and wills himself not to start sweating bullets and look like the guilty wreck he is. He takes a deep breath and gathers himself to turn off the car and make his way inside. As he walks through the door he hears Sam futzing around in the kitchen and goes to say hello.

“Oh hey there baby,” Sam says and leans away from the stove to plant a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Where you been? I got home from work a little early today wanted to cook us some dinner.”

“I went for a drive.”

“A drive, huh? Quite the drive, I’ve been home for an a little over an hour, you ain’t avoiding me are you?” he teases with a smile.

“Ain’t avoidin’ you but just wanted some time away from all my commission pieces,” Steve shrugs and can feel his face becoming intensely heated from Sam’s teasing.

“Mhmm, well you’ll be makin’ up for it later, now outta my kitchen, I’m treatin’ you.” Sam swats Steve on the butt and urges him toward the living room. Sam is the picture perfect boyfriend that anyone could ask for. He’s got a job, incredibly loving, understanding, and now he’s preparing dinner for Steve and all the crushing guilt hits Steve like a tidal wave. He flops onto the couch and can feel tears prick his eyes but he wills them not to fall. He sits like that for a long time trying not to cry and rethinking all of his decisions up to this point. Suddenly Sam calls to him from the kitchen and beckons him to have romantic dinner with him. Steve manages to work his lead feet back over and sit across from Sam, an unusual move since they always sit next to each other. Sam gives him a funny look for a passing moment before offering Steve a small smile. It is easily the hardest dinner date Steve has ever had to deal with in his entire life. By the end of dinner Steve’s insides have been eaten away with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry I suck :'))))  
> But ayy, as always I lover to hear your guyses thoughts and kudos are dank af

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, feel free to correct any errors you see. I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, I thought it was a good place to stop. Chapters will probably become longer when I get the hang of this because I myself enjoy longer works and wasn't really planning on posting anything ever :P But thanks for the read, everyone!


End file.
